Blutmond
by Bloodycrying
Summary: Miene erste Hellsing FF XD


**Blutmond**

Disc: Also nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld. Ausser Kira, die hab ich selbst erfunden stolzsei

Also Kira kommt aus meiner Legacy of Kain FF der dunkle Engel (die ist immer noch nicht abgeschlossen) und da ich den Chara mag, hab ich ihn nach London versetzt.

**1**

„Lady Integra, und wurde ein Freak mit einer großen Anzahl Gouhls gemeldet. Er befindet sich zur Zeit am Trafalgar Square."

„In Ordnung Walter. Sag Alucard er soll sich um ihn kümmern."

„Jawohl:" Schnellen und leisen Schrittes verließ der Buttler das Büro von Lady Hellsing und machte sich auf den Weg ins Untergeschoss. Durch den Tagelangen Regen waren die alten kahlen Steinmauern von Feuchtigkeit durchzogen, es roch modrig und war stickig. Aus den Wänden formte sich ein großer in einen roten Mantel gekleideter Mann mit Hut und Sonnenbrille.

„Ahhh, Meister Alucard, ihr habt den Auftrag erhalten euch um einen unwürdigen Freak zu kümmern."

„Das ist eine tolle Neuigkeit Walter. Ich hatte sowieso Langeweile." Und schon verschwand der Vampir wieder in der Wand. Innerhalb weniger Minuten befand er sich am Zielort. Es regnete immer noch und durch den fahlen Mondschein, der ab und zu durch die Wolken brechen konnte, wirkte der sonst so belebte Platz unheimlich und leer. Alucard hätte erwartet auf viele Gegner zu treffen, aber stattdessen fand er nur Blut und Staub, sofern es noch nicht vom starken regen weggespült worden war. Obwohl auf dem Platz niemand war, konnte Alucard eine Aura Spüren. Eine Aura wie keine andere. Ein Vampir? Irgendwie schon und doch war da noch etwas anderes. Etwas Dämonisches und so ging er der Sache auf den Grund.

Er wurde auf dem Dach einer nahe gelegenen Kirche fündig. Zwischen all den Wasserspeiern sah er eine zitternde und vollkommen durchnässte Gestalt.

„Was willst du?"

„Oh, es ist recht selten, dass mich jemand entdeckt." Alucard löste sich von den Schatten und trat Näher heran. Er erkannte eine seltsam aussehende Frau. Statt der Finger besaß sie drei Klauen und ihre Ohren waren Spitz wie die eines Elfen. Ein schwerer, schwarzer Ledermantel schien etwas zu verbergen, denn darunter zeichneten sich seltsame Konturen ab.

Sie war nicht älter als 20 und hatte ihre Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Nasse schwarze Haarstränen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und mit ihren traurigen weißen Augen starrte sie in die Nacht hinaus.

**2**

Alucard betrachtete sie genauer und erkannte, dass ihre Kleidung Blutbefleckt war. Es war teilweise das Blut des Freaks, dass roch er genau. Der andere teil kam von ihr und zeichnete die verschiedensten Gebilde auf dem Steinboden nach, bevor es in einem Ritz versickerte. Allerdings w2ar ihr Blut schwarz wie die Nacht. So was hatte der Vampir noch nie gesehen. Er war fasziniert von ihr und überlegte was sie wohl sein könnte. Alucard musste kein Arzt sein um zu erkennen, dass die Fremde schwer verletzt war.

„Du solltest das behandeln lassen." In seiner Stimme schwang echt Besorgnis mit. Aber das interessierte die Fremde wenig. Sie starrte weiter hinaus in den Regen, als versuchte sie die Regentropfen zu zählen. Erst als der Nosferatu sie an der Schulter anfassen wollte, sprang sie auf. Nun erkannte man die Wunde, die noch stärker angefangen hatte zu bluten. Ein großes Metallstück hatte sich in ihre Hüfte gebohrt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, mir geht es gu….", doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden. Ihre Beine versagten ihren Dienst und sie fiel wie ein Stein um und erwartete auf dem harten Steinboden aufzuknallen. –Darf ich jetzt endlich sterben? – Doch sie wurde aufgefangen. Alucard hielt sie fest und wickelte sie in seinen Mantel um sie ins Hellsing Anwesen zu bringen.

Am Ziel angekommen legte er sein „Anhängsel" auf seinem Sarg ab. Der weisse Bezug erhielt sofort ein schwarzes Muster. Alucard machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Walter und beachtete Seras, die ihm im Gang grüsste gar nicht.

„Ähh, Meister, was habt ihr denn?" Aber von Alucard sah man nur noch den roten Mantel, der um die Ecke verschwand. Seras wusste, dass ihr Meister seltsam war, aber so was hatte auch sie noch nicht erlebt. Sie schlich in sein Gemach um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. In seinem Zimmer standen nur ein Tisch mit Stuhl und sein schwarzer glänzender Sarg. Seras hatte ihr Zimmer mit Postern verschönert, damit es wenigstens ein bisschen wohnlich erschien, aber ihr Meister hatte für so etwas nichts übrig. Warum auch, wenn er den ganzen tag damit verbrachte andere Leute auszuspionieren. Der Deckel des Sarges lag auf dem Boden und gab den Blick auf die Fremde frei. Mittlereile schien sie auch noch Fieber zu haben, denn ihr Körper kam unter einem gewaltigen Schüttelfrost nicht zur Ruhe.

„Fräulein Viktoria, würden sie mich bitte durchlassen?" Seras die immer noch auf die Gestalt starrte bemerkte Walter erst, nachdem er sie ansprach und machte ihm Platz.


End file.
